stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
FanShield 500
The FanShield 500 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series stock car race held annually at ISM Raceway in Avondale, Arizona. The 312-lap event is one of only four Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series events measured in kilometers rather than miles or laps (joining the fall championship Phoenix race and both road course events). The 500-kilometer (312 mi) race currently starts at 3:30 p.m. EST and finishes during the day. Race history As part of the 2005 NASCAR Realignment, a second date was awarded to Phoenix with Subway sponsorship. As there was already a race sponsored by Subway on the schedule (the now First Data 500 at Martinsville), the name "Subway Fresh 500" was devised to reduce confusion. Subway later added the word "Fit" to the sponsorship to promote its Fresh Fit combo choices. This event was previously the second race of the season from 2012-2014, In 2015, The race moved up two weeks as the Food City 500 at Bristol Motor Speedway moved down four races due to the three race west coast swing, this event used to be the second race of the season preceding Daytona and Las Vegas before Atlanta took Phoenix's former spot, the Food City 500 at Bristol used to be the fourth race before the Food City 500 moved up four weeks due to bad weather, on April 19, 2015. With the new 2010 NASCAR start time rule change that starts races only at 1:00 p.m., 3:00 p.m., and 7:30 p.m. Eastern Time, track officials were concerned that the new start time (45 minutes earlier than in the past) would put the majority of the race in the day instead of the planned night. At that time of year in Phoenix, sunset takes place at roughly 7:00 p.m. MST (because Arizona does not observe daylight saving time, this is the same as Pacific Daylight Time). As a result, the race was stretched to 600 kilometers (375 miles) so that the extra 100 kilometers (63 miles) would take place during the day, and most of the race would still take place at night as planned. However, in 2011, the race moved one week after the Daytona 500 in February. The race returned to 312 laps (500 kilometers) and was run on Sunday in the daytime for the first time. In 2015, Phoenix moved from the second to the fourth race of the season in mid-March. Past winners *'2010, 2013, and 2016-17:' Race extended due to a NASCAR Overtime finish. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Notable moments *'2007:' Jeff Gordon wins for the first time at Phoenix from the pole (the first winner from the pole at Phoenix), scoring his 76th Cup Series win (tying Dale Earnhardt). After the race, Gordon celebrated with a black flag with the #3 of Earnhardt emblazoned on it. *'2011:' Jeff Gordon snaps a 66-race winless streak (longest of his career) and ties Cale Yarborough with his 83rd career win. *'2013:' Carl Edwards wins in a Subway-sponsored car in the Subway-sponsored race and snaps a 70-race winless streak. Television broadcasters Notes External links *NASCAR Commentators Crews and Networks Category:2005 establishments in Arizona Category:NASCAR races at Phoenix International Raceway Category:Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series races Category:Recurring sporting events established in 2005 Category:Subway (restaurant)